1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door closers and, more specifically, to overhead concealed door closer.
2. Prior Art
Cam and roller type mechanisms are available for overhead concealed door closer. Friction in the metal to metal contact limit the life of this style door closer. In addition, the hydraulic fluid tends to leak. What is needed is a door closer with long life and minimal, if any, hydraulic fluid leak.